My Love
by Wildan no Arashi
Summary: Sebuah malam yang akan menjadi malam penuh kenangan untuk Naruto dan Samui.. kenapa begitu? cari tau aja sendiri. Warning : One Shoot, Lemon


Author note :

Yo.. saya balik lagi.. maaf fic pertama yang saya update tadi itu banyak kekurangannya, jadi saya update ulang aja.. selamat dinikmati..

Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Story : My Love©Wildan no Arashi

Warning : AU, OOC, Lemon, abal, gaje, typo, dan sebagainya...

Ok.. enjoy the story..

Di salah satu bangku taman terlihat seorang berambut spike blonde dan memiliki bola mata biru _shappire_ sedang duduk diam, sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Pemuda tersebut adalah Namikaze Naruto, anak bungsu dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki atau yang sekarang Namikaze Kushina, dan juga Naruto mempunyai seorang kakak yang bernama Namikaze Menma. Ayahnya adalah pemimpin dari perusahaan Namikaze Corp. yang nanti Menma yang akan mengambil alih perusahaan tersebut, sedangkan ibunya adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan Uzumaki Inc. yang diwariskan kepadanya oleh kakeknya. Beberapa menit kemudian terlihat seorang wanita berambut kuning pucat yang panjangnya seleher menghampiri Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum, membuat wanita tadi juga tersenyum kearahnya. Wanita tadi bisa dikatakan mempunyai tubuh yang semua wanita didunia idam-idamkan dan juga semua lelaki ingin menjamahnya

"Kau menunggu lama ya, Naruto-kun" ucap wanita tadi saat sudah duduk disamping Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum

"Bisa di bilang begitu. Tapi itu tidak apa-apa, Samui-chan" ucap Naruto yang masih tersenyum, selesai itu mereka berdua mulai berdiri dan meninggalkan taman tersebut, mereka menuju kearah motor Naruto diparkir. Mereka berdua berniat untuk pergi ketaman hiburan hari ini, jadi mereka pun segera berangkat menuju ketaman hiburan dengan mengendarai motor Naruto

**...**

Langit sudah berubah warna menjadi jingga, pertanda malam akan menjelang. Naruto dan Samui saat ini sedang menuju kearah tempat parkir, mereka sudah sangat puas bermain-main ditaman hiburan ini. Mereka mungkin bahkan sudah mencoba semua wahana di taman hiburan ini

"Kau akan ku antar pulang keapartemenmu ya, Samui-chan" ucap Naruto saat mereka sedang berjalan menuju ketempat parkir, Samui yang mendengar itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Tidak.. aku menginap diapartemenmu saja.. kedua temanku sedang ada kerjaan, jadi aku hanya sendiri jika di apartemen" ucap Samui, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa diam dan terus berjalan kearah tempat parkir. Setelah sampai ditempat parkir dan menemukan motornya, Naruto dan Samui segera melesat menuju ke apartemen Naruto

**...**

Naruto dan Samui segera memasuki apartemen Naruto setelah mereka berdua sampai, apartemen Naruto bisa dibilang mewah itu karena saat ini Naruto sudah mulai menggantikan kakeknya untuk mengurus Uzumaki Inc. jadi tidak heran Naruto bisa menyewa apartemen semewah ini. Naruto dan Samui segera mengganti baju mereka begitu sampai didalam kamar Naruto, Naruto mengenakan sebuah kaos berwarna putih dengan logo pusaran air khas logo Uzumaki Inc. dan sebagai bawahan Naruto mengenakan sebuah celana pendek berwarna hijau tua khas tentara. Sedangkan Samui yang tidak membawa baju ganti memakai kemeja Naruto yang begitu kebesaran ditubuhnya, sedangkan bawahannya masih tetap rok pendek sepaha berwarna hitam yang dipakainya dari tadi. Samui segera pergi kedapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam mereka berdua, sedangkan Naruto hanya duduk santai sambil menonton televisi diruang tengah. Merasa semua acara di televisi tidak ada yang menarik, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dapur dan melihat Samui yang sedang memotong beberapa sayuran, Naruto tersenyum melihat itu dan mulai berjalan perlahan kearah Samui. Naruto segera melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Samui dan menaruh kepalanya dipundak Samui sampai membuat Samui kaget, tapi saat tau siapa yang memeluknya dia hanya tersenyum

"Naru.. ada apa?" tanya Samui sambil tetap memotong sayuran, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam saja mendengar pertanyaan Samui. Naruto mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan mencium leher belakang Samui, membuat Samui menggeliat kegelian

"Sshh.. Naru.." desah Samui sambil menggeliat, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan meneruskan ciumannya kearah telinga Samui, hingga membuat Samui semakin menggeliat karena geli. Naruto menggigit kecil telinga Samui dan mengatakan sesuatu kepada Samui

"Aku menginginkanmu Samui-chan.." bisik Naruto ditelinga Samui kemudian menggigit kecil telinga Samui, membuat Samui kembali menggeliat karena geli

"Na-Naru.. t-tapi aku i-ingin memasak ma-makan malam kita.. ssh.." ucap Samui terbata-bata, Naruto yang mendengar itu menghentikan sejenak aksinya dan membalik tubuh Samui hingga membuat mereka berdua sekarang saling berhadapan. Naruto bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah Samui yang memerah sekarang, Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat itu. Pasalnya Samui itu sangat jarang terlihat blushing, dan Naruto bangga bisa membuat Samui blushing sampai seperti ini

"Makan malamnya nanti saja.."

"Ta-tapi.." Samui tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya saat Naruto langsung mencium bibirnya, Naruto menggigit bibir bawah Samui membuat Samui membuka mulutnya, dan lidah Naruto dengan leluasa menjelajah mulut Samui dan begulat lidah dengan lidah Samui. Setelah puluhan menit berciuman, Naruto dan Samui menghentikan ciuman mereka untuk mengambil pasokan oksigen. Naruto langsung menggendong Samui ala bridal style dan membawanya kekamarnya, sampai dikamarnya Naruto langsung membaringkan Samui dikasurnya dan kemabali berciuman. Mereka kembali menyudahi ciuman mereka setelah puluhan menit untuk mengambil nafas, Samui tiba-tiba saja langsung membalik tubuhnya dan Naruto, sehingga sekarang dia yang menindih Naruto. naruto yang melihat ini hanya bisa diam, sedangkan Samui tersenyum manis kearah Naruto

"Kau membuatku menjadi begini, Naruto-kun.. jadi kau sekarang harus bertanggung jawab" ucap Samui lalu mencium Naruto ganas dan Naruto dengan senang hati membalas ciuman Naruto. Tangan kanan Naruto menyusup dibalik kemeja Samui dan mengelus kulit putih halus Samui, Naruto begitu terkejut saat mengetahui kalau Samui tidak memakai bra

"Kau tidak memakai bra, Samui-chan.." ucap Naruto saat ciuman mereka berakhir, Samui hanya diam saja mendengar ucapan Naruto dan dia secara perlan membuka satu persat kancing kemeja yang dipakainya. Saat semua kancing kemeja Samui sudah terlepas, Naruto bisa dengan jelas melihat kemolekan tubuh bagian atas Samui. Gunung kembar yang berukuran super itu hampir bisa menandingi milik Tsunade baa-channya, Naruto hanya bisa diam mematung menyaksikan pemandangan didepannya ini

"K-Kau suka Naru..?" tanya Samui gugup, Naruto segera tersadar dari keterpanahannya dan menyeringai kepada Samui

"Sangat.." ucap Naruto sambil tangan kanannya meremas pelan bukit kembar sebelah kanan milik Samui, membuat Samui mendesah. Naruto langsung kembali membalik tubuh mereka berdua sehingga sekarang Naruto yang berada diatas, Naruto mulai menghisap puncak gunung sebelah kiri Samui sementara tangan sebelah kirinya meremas gunung putih Samui yang sebelah kanan

"Ahh.. Naru.." desah Samui kenikmatan, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bersorak didalam hatinya. Tangan kanannya bergerak menyusuri perut Samui dan berhenti diatas rok Samui, Naruto berusaha melepaskan rok hitam Samui tersebut dibantu Samui yang sedikit mengangkat pahanya untuk memudahkan Naruto melepaska roknya. Sekarang Samui hanya memakai celana dalamnya yang berwarna putih polos, Naruto kembali menarik celana dalam tersebut untuk melepaskannya, dan sekarang Samui sudah berbaring dengan tanpa sehenai benang pun menutupi tubuhnya. Naruto menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya dan melihat kearah tubuh Samui yang saat ini sedang tidak memakai apapun, Naruto mulai melepaskan kaosnya dan disusul oleh celana pendek dan celana dalamnya, dan Samui yang melihat ukuran batang kemaluan Naruto cukup terkejut

'_I-Itu sangat besar.. a-apakah itu akan muat didalamku?' _batin Samui. Naruto mulai menindih Samui lagi dan menciumnya. Perlahan Naruto memasukkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya keliang kenikmatan Samui dan memajumundurkannya dengan pelan, dinding kewanitaan Samui rasanya sangat menghimpit jari-jari Naruto

"Ahh.. engh.. yah... Naru.." desah Samui yang merasakan dua jari Naruto bergerak didalamnya. Setelah beberapa menit terus memaju mundurkan jarinya didalam Samui, akhirnya tubuh Samui menegang

"Naru.." desah Samui saat dia mencapai klimaksnya, Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum dan menghentikan kegiatannya untuk memberikan Samui waktu untuk menikmati orgasmenya, setelah beberapa menit Naruto kemudian mulai mencium Samui lagi yang juga disambut oleh Samui dengan senang hati, saat ciuman mereka berhenti Naruto menatap Samui dengan lembut

"Apa kau ingin kita melanjutkannya?" tanya Naruto lembut, Samui yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto hanya mengangguk mantap. Naruto perlahan mengarahkan batang kemaluannya kedalam liang senggama milik Samui, dia tau kalau ini akan menyakitkan untuk Samui jadi dia melakukannya perlahan

"Engh..." erang Samui saat liang senggamanya perlahan dimasuki oleh Naruto. Naruto berhenti saat dia merasakan sebuah penghalang yang dia tau itu adalah selaput darah Samui. Naruto menapat Samui sekali lagi untuk meminta kepastiannya, dan Samui hanya mengangguk. Dengan sekali hentakan, pelindung tadi langsung robek, dan liang kenikmatan Samui mulai mengeluarkan darah. Samui sedikit mengeluarkan air matanya saat Naruto merobek selaput darahnya. Setelah diam beberapa menit akhirnya Samui menyuruh Naruto untuk bergerak, dan Naruto bergerak secara perlahan

"Engh.. ahh.." desah Samui saat Naruto mulai mengerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, semakin lama gerakan Naruto semakin cepat dan juga desahan Samui yang semakin keras. Setelah puluhan menit akhirnya Naruto dan Samui mulai merasakan sesuatu yang akan datang

"S-Samui-chan.. a-aku akan keluar.." ucap Naruto terbata-bata

"Di dalam N-Naru.. di dalam" ucap Samui, beberapa menit kemudian tubuh Naruto dan Samui menegang

"Samui-chan.."

"Naru.."

Masing-masing dari kedua pasangan tersebut meniakan nama pasangannya saat mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Naruto langsung ambruk menindih tubuh Samui saat sudah selesai mengeluarkan semua spermanya didalam Samui, Naruto kemudian berguling kesamping dan telentang disamping Samui yang masih terengah-engah. Naruto menatap kearah Samui yang masih terengah-engah dan tersenyum

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Samui saat melihat Naruto yang tersenyum kearahnya, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum lagi dan menggeleng

"Tidak.. tidak ada apa-apa" ucap Naruto, Samui yang mendengar itu hanya mengerutkan dahinya heran. Beberapa detik kemudian Samui berguling dan menindih tubuh Naruto sambil melayangkan tatapan tajam kearah Naruto, membuat Naruto sedikit salah tingkah

"Jawab pertanyaanku ini dengan jujur.. apa ini adalah pertama kalinya kau melakukan ini?" tanya Samui yang masih tetap menatap Naruto, sedangkan Naruto mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Samui dan menjawab

"Y-Ya"

"Hm.. jika kau bohong kau tau akan mendapatkan hukuman kau tau?" ucap Samui lagi, Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar itu. Setelah itu dengan cepat Naruto mebalikkan keadaan, sekarang dia yang menindih Samui

"Kau siap untuk ronde kedua, Samui-chan" ucap Naruto menyeringai, sementara Samui hanya bisa mendesah

**The End**

Ara.. saya muncul lagi, gimana lemonnya apa cukup memuaskan. Kalo belum saya minta maaf, maklum ini lemon pertama saya.. oh ya dan fic ini cuma tanda bahwa saya masih ada, belum menghilang.. bagi yang mau review silakan.. saya sangat berterima kasih..


End file.
